Mirrored Souls
by Gamera68
Summary: A broken Goddess descends to grant a lone Mortal his deepest wish, and along the way learns a few things about herself. A complete Alternate Universe take on the 'Ah! My Goddess' world we all know and love. OOC abound, as expected. It's going to be a bit dark towards the beginning, but should get better as it goes on. * * Co-Authored with K1 X Bell. * * ON TEMPORARY HIATUS * *
1. Reflections

AN: We don't own OMG.

* * *

Hello, everyone this is a Co-Authored fic by 'K1 X Bell' and 'Gamera68'. We hope you enjoy reading our story! This is AU, so OOC is to be expected. It's going to be a bit dark towards the beginning, but should get better as it goes on.

**Belldandy's whole world was shattered when Celestine tricked her into killing the Valkyries. After much debate Urd was able to convince the Almighty that she was being manipulated, but was denied in her request to wipe her younger sister's memories of the event, Belldandy would be forced to live with her actions, for better or worse. **

And Keiichi is not much better off himself….

K1 X Bell: "I seem to be the one that has the knack for the depressing and gloomy, so I'm probably gonna be doing most of the writing and editing towards the beginning, but don't count Gamera out. He might just surprise me and write something awesome. You may find it strange that there will be two distinct writing styles, but I think it may actually be a bit refreshing to see that change up."

Gamera68: "Yes, I helped out, but not as much as I wanted to, but it works!"

K1 X Bell: "Alright, I'm starting things off with chapter one, wish me luck!"

* * *

A young college student sat quietly, tears flowing down his face as he held an old photo. Worn around the edges from being handled, the picture held memories of happy times, long since passed. It was a simple five by nine piece, yet it held so much meaning to the young man. It was his most valuable possession, as it contained within in its tiny size, the last time he had been content; the last time he believed in being happy. It was a photo taken during his sister's 16th birthday. They stood with one arm around the others shoulder while flashing piece signs toward the camera; their parents were all smiles as they watched the duo.

While being his only reminder of his past happiness, it served another purpose. It was the very picture that had caused him more pain than almost anything else had in this world; the memory of the night that he had failed in his job as a big brother.

As Keiichi continued to reminisce, his feelings of sadness clearly reflected upon his features.

Thinking to himself, the young man lightly rested against the wall behind him.

_'Imouto, did I make the right choice? You always said you wanted to be strong like me when you grew up. That strength you spoke of, where was it that night? The one time when I needed it the most, I was weak. Would you still think so great of your Onii-san now? I should have been stronger. If I had, maybe you would still be here. I'm so sorry Megumi.'_

His thoughts continued along this line for several more minutes before he could no longer hold his eyes open, he was finally gave a small piece of respite as sleep overtook him.

Jerking his head up, Keiichi heard the sound of his alarm blaring. Standing, he quickly shuffled over to the thrice damned device. Shutting it off, he stretched and let out a small sigh. Turning back to his previous spot he gently lays the picture he had held onto all night on the desk while giving it a small smile. After looking at it for a brief moment, he walks toward the bathroom to take a shower.

Taking a few seconds to disrobe, he stepped in. Momentarily forgetting that it's not instantly hot, Keiichi was blasted with a stream of ice cold water. It did the job of waking him up, but soured his mood at the same time. Letting out a loud sigh he glanced up at the ceiling.

'_It's gonna be one of those days, isn't it?"_

Quickly going through the normal routine, he stepped out of the shower feeling only slightly better than before. After a minute of drying off and slipping on some clothes, Keiichi walked over to the T.V. and flipped it on. Only half-paying attention, he managed to get the day's forecast out of it.

"A high of 45 degrees and raining; another wonderful day in Nekomi!" He yelled out with faux enthusiasm. Shutting the box off, he laid back on his futon and let out a loud sigh; only to have to get up again when a loud ringing filled his room. Quickly picking up the phone, he spoke.

"Hello? Keiichi speaking."

"Morisato, that you? You need to come into work and cover Takeda's shift, he didn't show up and I'm shorthanded here."

"I work the afternoon shift; I'll be in around 3"

"If you want to keep your job, you will be here in 30 minutes Morisato! No one else is available for work today beside you; now move your ass!"

Biting back a retort, Keiichi lightly placed the phone on its receiver. '_Yep, one of those days…"_

Glancing over toward his alarm clock, he let out a groan.

"7:30, Ughh… this is ridiculous."

* * *

Throwing on his old jacket, he stepped out into the hall only to run in to Tamiya and Ootaki.

"Morisato you up for an early morning workout?"

"Sorry guys, I'm heading out to work."

"Hahaha, that's a good one Morisato. You don't work early on Fridays; where you going?"

"I'm serious guys, the boss called me in to cover for someone else; now I get to work his shift _and _mine." He ground out, clearly displeased at being taken advantage of.

"Ah man, that sucks dude. The auto club is partying out tonight and we were gonna drop by and pick you up after work."

"Sorry guys, I'm going to be exhausted by the time I get back; you guys go throw your party. I'm gonna have a nice quiet night and try to relax."

"You sure man, we could put it off 'till tomorrow?"

"No, it's alright, you guys go have fun."

"Alright bud, we won't hold you up any longer, see ya' man."

Keiichi gave them a nod in thanks and headed for the front door, but was stopped at hearing his name called.

"Hey, that part for your bike should arrive in the mail later today; we'll fix it up for you when we get back!" Came Ootaki's voice from down the hall.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it!"

"No problem man, anytime!"

Slipping his shoes on, Keiichi stepped outside into the rain…

* * *

Meanwhile, later at Keiichi's Job...

"Morisato! About damn time you got here! We got boxes waiting on the truck. Get moving!"

His boss was about the biggest S.O.B. he had ever met in his life, and he was probably the only person Keiichi could say without a doubt he _hated_. He walked on his workers, treated them like door mats, abused his position, and talked down to everyone. It was kind of ironic, considering how the man was overweight and about half a head shorter than him.

Throwing his soaked jacket on a random chair he let out small. "Alright."

**"What was that?"**

Mentally sighing, he resigned himself to his fate. "Yes sir."

"That's what I thought, now do your job!" Turning around the man shuffled off to another part of the warehouse. If the phrase 'looks could kill' held any semblance of truth the man would have been a smoldering pile of ashes.

Letting his anger go, Keiichi got to work…

It was almost 11 P.M. before he was finally let off. Sighing to himself, Keiichi slowly walked home. The rain had stopped a few hours before, but the wind had picked quite a bit. With it being just shy of 35 degrees, he was freezing in his still wet clothes. Clutching at his jacket, he picked up the pace. After the day he had, he wanted nothing more than to take a hot shower and just relax.

Seeing a bar he briefly mused if he should just go and get hammered.

Weighing the pros and cons, he made his decision.

'_Nah, as tempting as it is; the hangover wouldn't be worth it.' _

Continuing his trudge home, Keiichi mulled over what he should have for dinner. After working for 15 hours straight, cooking was not going to fly with him. Thinking on it for a few more moments he decided to just order something out. Taking a quick left he found himself in front the dorm.

Taking his shoes off, the young man trekked up the stairs before making his way his room.

* * *

Opening the door he walked in and called out. "I'm home!"

He was met with silence.

He longed for someone to be there to greet him or at least acknowledge his existence, but there never was. Sighing for what felt like the millionth time that day, he threw his jacket haphazardly into the corner of the room before heading off towards the shower. He avoided the little mishap from earlier by turning the shower before he stepped in.

"Fool me once…" was all he said while he enjoyed the feeling of hot water running over his aching body.

Twenty minutes later, he walked back into his room feeling shades better. Taking a quick look around he found a note lying on his folded up futon. Picking it up he read aloud.

_"Morisato, we figured you'd be dead on your feet by the time you got back, so we spotted you ten bucks for a pizza or something. Take care dude, we'll see you tomorrow. –Tamiya and Ootaki"_

Smiling the first time all day, he let out a small laugh.

They were good guys, a little eccentric at times, but they genuinely cared about the younger class-men.

It was nice to know there were at least _some_ people who were nice enough to help out someone just because it was the right thing to do. And not just so they looked better, or were just trying to get something in return.

Pausing momentarily, his expression tightened, as a thought occurred to him.

When had he become so cynical? With all the people that ever used him, stepped on him, and mistreated him, he had always tried to keep a positive outlook; to not let things get to him.

Lately however, he had been losing faith in people, and did not trust easy. And it scared him deeply; he didn't know why he felt this way or what caused it. But he was on the verge of losing it, he really needed a break from everything, whether it's by talking with someone or leaving Nekomi altogether didn't matter.

The only one thing that was certain was something needed to be done soon, or he was going to unload on the some unlucky bastard that had stepped across his path. And with how things had been going recently, his boss was the most likely candidate. He briefly pondered seeing a counselor and talking about his problems.

Only to laugh at the notion, nobody was going to help him, if he wasn't willing to help himself.

His expression softened slightly as the thoughts continued.

The worst part was the loneliness; it ate at him day after day. Never stopping, never sleeping. And after 5 years, it was starting to really get to him. He was so empty inside; he honestly wondered what kept him going all this time. Of all the pain and mistreatment he had ever received, whether it was physical or emotional, nothing compared to that absolute _hell_ of being alone.

He hated it; sure there were people around him every day, but that didn't quell the feeling of emptiness that filled his heart. To even have someone there to greet him when he got home, or to say good morning when he woke up, would be enough to make him happy.

Brushing his thoughts aside, he took a seat on the floor while grabbing a phone-book.

* * *

After scanning the pages for a minute, he found the restaurants that delivered.

Dragging the phone over to him he punched in a few numbers.

"Hello, do you guys deliver? Not after nine? Okay, I understand; thank you for your time."  
_"Yeah, thanks for nothing."_, Keiichi noted to himself.

This scene repeated itself a few more times, and before long, Keiichi was ready to chuck the phone across the room. Re-checking the book one more time, he punched in another number. Already preparing another apology, he was surprised by a woman's voice coming over the line. It was a lovely sound, and she seemed very excited.

"You have reached the Goddess Help Line; I will be with you shortly Mr. Morisato!"

He had a brief moment to wonder how she knew his name, before the mirror behind him began to glow brightly…

* * *

Chapter Complete!

K1 X Bell: Alright, it's done! It originally was similar to the first episode to the anime with him going to school and such, but my laptop crashed on me when I was almost done. So I lost pretty much everything, and had to start over… But, I think it's for the best. I liked the way this version came out a lot better! What do you think Gamera?

Gamera68: It wasn't easy, but we somehow managed to come up with a name and summary in only an hour!  
Be sure to check out K1 X Bell's page!

See you guys next time, K1 and Gamera out!


	2. Fate

We do not own Ah! My Goddess!

K1 X Bell: "Alright, here is chapter 2! Since the first one was all about Keiichi, this one will be about Bell. I hope you guys like it! It seems that I'm writing this chapter as well, but I swear to goddess, that Gamera will write the next one. Even if I have to track him down and chain him to his computer to get it done; it will happen."

Gamera68: "As I already told K1, Chapter 3 was actually done before he finished this one up. We have been in touch via chat and e-mails, working on these chapters together. He loved mine of course, LOL. So without further ado, here is Chapter 2! Enjoy!"

* * *

Belldandy was no longer the happy go lucky shining star she had always been in the past. She had become a very quiet and reclusive person; shying away from almost any form of contact. Although Celestine's betrayal had hurt her deeply, it was nothing compared to the massacre that she had caused.

It had broken her in every since of the word. For many months, her mind was in shock, only able to respond to simple commands in a fashion not dissimilar to that of a robot.  
Even though she eventually recovered from her catatonic state, she was never the same. And being shunned by others, even though it wasn't her fault didn't help things in the slightest.

Everyone was angered at Celestine's betrayal, but with him gone, that resentment had shifted to her. She was always the object of blame, the student of a traitor.

* * *

The constant torment and rejection tore her up inside. Years of verbal abuse and isolation had broken her spirit, but through it all, she never let anyone see her cry; bottling up her pain, she always wore a beautiful smile, even though it never seemed to reach her eyes; she had adopted a mask of happiness to hide just how broken she was inside. So afraid of being hurt again, she never let anyone see the real her; not even her own sisters

She had drowned herself in her work, countless wishes had been granted. Hundreds of lives made better by her actions. Belldandy said she did it to try and make up for her actions because it was the right thing to do, while there was a touch of truth in that statement, Urd knew better.

Belldandy just wanted to be around someone who wouldn't look at her with scorn or talk down to her. But even with all her powers as a goddess, there was only one person's wish that she was unable to grant, her own.

She wanted nothing more than to find that one person she could give her heart too, someone who would love her and care for her despite her flaws or past actions.  
But even though this was her deepest wish, she refused to go after it. Belldandy truly believed she didn't deserve to be happy, and no amount of arguing with her would change her mind.

Urd could do nothing but watch as the Belldandy she once knew slipped away a little more every day. Her sister was the most revered Goddess in all Heaven until Celestine's betrayal, but no longer.

* * *

She had fought endlessly with their Father to convince him to spare Belldandy; to make him understand that she was being controlled by Celestine, and unaware of her own actions. After hours of arguing, he finally relented, if only to placate his eldest.  
What had infuriated her most was her youngest sister's behavior.

She had all but worshiped Belldandy before this. But now, she was reluctant to even be in the same room as her. And when she was, there was always a slight trepidation in her actions.

Almost as if she was afraid, her sister would lash out at her at any moment. Urd truly believed that was what pushed her to become what she was today. And even though Belldandy loved her sisters more than anything else, but she refused to have any contact with Skuld. Belldandy loved Skuld, and desperately wanted her little sister back, but her desire to not be hurt again, burned much stronger.

Sighing to herself; Urd continued to monitor Yggdrasil. Her job as system administrator was very frustrating; there was no such thing as a 'normal day'. It would go from one extreme to the next; either she was so busy that she barely had any down time, or it there was absolutely nothing that needed to be done.

On her 'off' days, she had taken to watching the goddesses in the wishing division. It was interesting to see some of the wishes that the mortals had. But after a while, it got quite boring.

It was the same thing almost every time. They scare the living crap out the humans; take 5 minutes to convince them they were an actual Goddess; then grant some wish that had to do with money, women, or power.

But, out of all of the wishes that had been granted, they never wished fortune upon anyone but themselves.

She couldn't really fault the humans for it; wishes were only given to those who led misfortune lives. So of course, they would wish for something that would make them happy.

* * *

Urd turned her attention to the monitor, as a line made its way into the system, before moving toward the relief agency sector.

"_Who do we have here?_" she let out slyly. Tracing the caller all the way to its recipient, she opened a view of the selected goddess.

"Bell, you're overworking yourself again." She let out quietly, her gaze softening as her sister skimmed over the caller's file. After a few seconds of reading, she answered the phone and gave the customary: "You have reached the Goddess Help Line; I will be with you shortly." She quickly slipped on her 'mask' before plunging into the mirror.

Urd watched sadly, as Belldandy disappeared to grant another wish. She spent so much time trying to make others' lives better, that she had neglected her own happiness.

"Damn it Bell, you need to think about yourself for once; about what makes you happy."  
Looking around she decided she was going to have a talk with her younger sister.

"Chrono! I'm taking a quick break; I'll be back in about 15 minutes. I trust that you'll be able to handle things?"

"Yes, mam!" was her bubbly reply.

"Very well then, I'll take my leave."

_'You're a good kid Chrono; you'll be a fine goddess one day'_, Urd thought to herself.

Quickly flying over to the Goddess Relief Agency, Urd checked in at the lobby before making her way to Belldandy's desk. She only had to wait a minute before the granter of wishes returned to her post.

"When are you gonna listen to me Bell? I keep telling you that overworking yourself is not the way to solve anything."

"Urd! It's so good to see you!" She happily exclaimed running over, to give her elder sister a hug. Besides Chrono, Ex, and Ere; Urd was the only person who still treated her like Belldandy, and not the 'The student of a traitor'.

"It's my job as a Goddess to make others happy; besides, it makes me happy as well." She replied, after pulling away from the hug.

"Bell, don't give me that! I know you enjoy granting wishes, but living to make others happy is not enough! You have to do something for yourself sometimes." Her gaze softened as she saw Belldandy's mask slip for a second.

Seizing her opportunity, Urd continued to speak.  
"You haven't been happy with granting wishes at all; have you Bell? You put up this facade for everyone else, that you are just fine with how everything is going. You may fool the others, but not me. I'm your sister Belldandy, and I will help you whether you like it or not." She finished with a small smile.

"I understand Urd, I shouldn't have tried to hide anything from you. I'm sorry." She said bowing her head low.

"Now, now, none of that, how about we…" Quickly conjuring up a teapot, she continued. "Have some Darjeeling?" Seeing her younger sister's eager nod, she poured two cups.

* * *

The two conversed for several minutes, just catching up. It was the first time Urd had seen her act normal in for as long as he could recall; she wished it would last a little longer.

"Bell, I'm sorry, but I've got to get back to Yggdrasil. We should talk like this more often; I enjoyed it. I'll see you later okay?"

Belldandy seemed a little downcast, but put on a smile anyway. "Okay, Urd. I understand. I'm going to answer a few more calls before I leave. See you later."

Urd gave a small nod before turning on heel and making her leave.

Watching her sister leave, Belldandy's face fell. She was all alone again, and she could hear the whispers echo around her. They were talking bad about her again. Urd had told Bell before, to stand up for herself and put them in their place, but she just couldn't do it.

No matter how hurtful their comments about her were, she just couldn't bring herself to do anything about them. So she just took it with a smile, hiding all her pain away for no one to see.

Hugging her knees against her chest, she tried to block out the sound, as tears threatened to run freely. The voices continued to assault her for a few more moments before finally dying down. Belldandy refused to cry in front of them; it would only make things worse. She quietly watched the phone on her desk for the next few minutes hoping to get away from it all.

* * *

_'Someone, anyone, please just call, I don't want to feel like this anymore. This emptiness inside hurts so much. Please help me! I don't want to hurt anymore. Please… Please…'_

The Goddess sat motionlessly as she continued to pray. She had thought granting wishes would make her happy, but they no longer held the satisfaction they once had. She told herself the only reason she continued to work as a wish granter, was that it was the right thing to do.

But, deep down she just wanted to be accepted by others. She never really got that acceptance and love she so desired from humans; but in her eyes they were greater beings than any God or Goddess she had ever seen. They never talked down to her or ignored her existence like the gods before them had.

They could hate, use, and manipulate each other in almost barbaric fashion. But the ones who held real compassion for others well-being, and truly cared for their fellow man, were the greatest people she had ever met in her entire life.

They would go to the ends of the earth to make their loved ones happy, to just see them smile. They would help a complete stranger just because it was the right thing to do. And would share what little they had with those less fortunate than themselves.

* * *

Her thoughts continued along this line for a few more minutes, before her concentration was broke from the noise around her. The voices were back again. Hearing them, she began to speak to herself quietly.

"I deserve this; this is my punishment for my crimes. I don't deserve to be happy." Trying to somehow give merit to their actions against her, that it was her fault, no one else's.

Unbeknownst to Belldandy, Urd watched her solemnly from her position in the administration building. She could guess the thoughts that were going through Belldandy's head right about now.

_'Bell, why do you let them do this to you? You of all people don't deserve this. Why won't you see that? Why can't you see that you deserve to be happy too?'_

Her attention was grabbed by a little ping sound from her terminal. It was an alert that she made to tell her whenever a call was coming through to the GRA. Pulling up the file on the caller, she froze in shock.

_'It can't be...After all this time?'_

A smile broke across her face as an Idea manifested itself. She knew she could get in big trouble for this, but her sister's happiness meant more to her than her job as a Sys Admin.

_'Bell, you'd better count your lucky stars.'_

Directing the call to Belldandy's phone, Urd leaned back in her chair; her work done.

_'If anyone has a chance of making her happy, it's you kid. I'm counting on you. Do it for Belldandy's sake, if nothing else.'_

* * *

Belldandy's prayers were finally answered when her phone started ringing. Hearing the noise, Belldandy's mood instantly skyrocketed.

_'Thank you; thank you; thank you!'_, She chanted in her mind. Scanning over the file, she paused slightly on the client's name.

_"Keiichi Morisato"_, She said aloud, seeing how the name tasted. Finding she liked it, a stray thought crossed her mind. Where had she heard of him before? She mulled it over for a moment trying to find anything that would jog her memory.

But after a few seconds, she gave up. Picking up the phone, she found herself speaking in that cheery voice that had once been hers.

"You have reached the Goddess Help Line; I will be with you shortly Mr. Morisato!"  
Finishing her greeting, she quickly stood up before diving into the mirror.

Urd watched gleefully as the old Belldandy shined through for a brief moment. Seeing her exit through the Dimensional Slide, Urd shifted her attention back to monitoring the system, but not before giving them a last thought.

'Good luck you two, I hope you both find the happiness you're searching for.'

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2 Complete!

K1 X Bell: "Well here is chapter 2 for you guys, sorry for making you wait, it was actually supposed to be up yesterday, but it didn't want to work with me. I'm kinda burnt out for today, so this is gonna be it for my part of the Authors note."

Gamera68: "That was worth the wait if I must say so myself. Chapter 3 will be up very soon, dear watchers and followers!"


	3. Wish

This is chapter 3 of a Co-Authored fic by 'K1 X Bell' and 'Gamera68'.

We hope you enjoy reading our story! This is Alternate Universe (AU), so Out of Character ( OOC ) is to be expected.

It's going to be a bit dark towards the beginning, but should get better as it goes on.

* * *

Rated: T - English - Hurt/Comfort/Romance

AN: Ah! My Goddess and all original characters belong to Kouske Fujishima.

This is a continuation from the first 2 chapters - and we hope that you enjoy it!

K1 X Bell: "Since I wrote the first 2, Gamera has decided to write number 3. I Like it a lot and I hope you guys do as well!"

Gamera68: "Thanks so much man. I really appreciate it. It's a pleasure to co-author this new take on a classic story. Without any further ado; Here is Chapter 3 of "Mirrored Souls".

* * *

The young college student's entire dorm room was suddenly enveloped in an unearthly blue light. The old mirror that hung on his wall started suddenly to ripple like the waves across a lake, and began to glow brighter.

Witnessing this scene, Keiichi ran across to the other side of his room, flipping over the koatsu table and brandishing a wooden baseball bat for protection.

She then suddenly appeared.

A beautiful young woman around 21 years of age, with flowing auburn hair, tied into a waist-length ponytail, and eyes of radiant blue. She was adorned in strange cobalt and white robes, with a metallic gold saw-tooth design than ran along the border. She also sported several types of golden jewelry that adorned her hands, neck, ears, and ankles.

One her face were dark blue markings that resembled a small diamond on her forehead, along with two small upside down triangles just below her eyes on her cheeks.

She then spoke in perfect Japanese:

"Hello? Mr. Morisato? Hello?"

"Who are you, and how the hell did you do that trick with my mirror!?"

She could immediately sense by seeing the color of his aura that Keiichi was scared out of his mind. Fear surrounded him in its purple and blue hue.

"Mr. Morisato, please do not be frightened. I mean you no harm. I promise.", she told him as she bowed and held her right hand out in a friendly gesture. She was presenting her business card in typical Japanese fashion.

Lowering the baseball bat, Keiichi finally stood up and gazed at her. His features softened as he placed the bat in the corner, and slowly approached the foreign looking woman.

Keiichi took the card from her hand and read it to himself.

**Belldandy  
First Class Goddess  
Commercial Category  
Unlimited License**

"Please allow me to properly introduce myself, Mr. Morisato. My name is the Goddess Belldandy. I have been sent here by The Goddess Relief Agency's Helpline to answer your request, as the result of your phone-call to receive Heaven's grace."

Keiichi couldn't wrap his brain around what he just heard this 'Goddess' tell him.  
He then spoke up once the initial shock of seeing what just transpired.

"So you're telling me that Heaven feels sorry for me? You're really a Goddess that grants wishes. And that you were sent here by "Kami-sama" to help me?"

"Yes, Mr. Morisato. That is correct. I am here to grant you a wish. A wish that could in simpler terms, change your life for the better."

"So, um, 'Goddess Belldandy'; who really sent you? Oh I get it now; Tamiya and Ootaki hired you, knowing very well that I haven't had any luck with women, or never had a girlfriend. And they paid you to help 'cheer' me up. Am I right so far? I know they give me a hard time every now and then, but to actually believe they would stoop so low as to hire a call girl for me...damn it."

"Mr. Morisato. I believe that you are mistaken. I am a Goddess sent down to answer your request to receive a genuine wish. I do not know who those people are whom you believe sent me, but I am not in any way a "call girl" as you phrased it.", blushing slightly at the thought, she continued. "And I do not understand why that you have never had a girlfriend."

* * *

"Hahahaha. Oh, that is rich. Would you mind standing next to me for a minute, please?"

Belldandy slowly approached the college freshman, then stood shoulder to shoulder with him.

"See? I'm only five foot three. I'm short, Belldandy. I have bushy eyebrows, a forgettable face, and big ears. That's why I've never had a girlfriend."

"Mr. Morisato, I do not understand why your physical attributes would prevent you of all people to never have a girlfriend, or have "bad luck" with women, as you stated earlier. I know that you have a good heart, and have been through a lot of pain for many years."

Keiichi couldn't accept what he was hearing from the self-proclaimed Goddess Belldandy. No woman had ever been this close, nor been this nice to him in his entire life.

"So here you are to grant a wish - for me - to make my life better? You don't really get it do you, Belldandy? My life is a complete mess. My family hates me. I let my own sister die in front of me, because I wasn't strong enough to save her. My own sister, Belldandy! My very own flesh-and-blood sister! She has been dead and gone for five years now! I have had to live with the guilt and pain for so long! My parents won't even talk to me or help me out when I need them. They won't even answer the phone, especially when their worthless son wanted to apologize. I might as well be dead in their eyes too!"

Keiichi then quietly sat down on the tatami-matted floor, and started to gently sob.

The young Goddess sat down next to him, not knowing what to say, nor to react to the sudden change in atmosphere. All the fear that had surrounded him earlier vanished, and was replaced with doubt and despair.

She then placed her right hand on his back, trying to help alleviate the change in his mood. Thinking of what to say to him during this somewhat awkward situation, she moved her hand in small circles until she had felt he had calmed down enough to speak.

* * *

"Mr. Morisato. Are you feeling better now? Would it be alright if I told you a bit more about myself?"

"Yeah, a little better, thanks...Sure _*sniff*_ if you want to."

"Alright then. You see, Mr. Morisato..."

"Keiichi. You can call me Keiichi. Mr. Morisato is my dad."

"Alright, Keiichi. If it will make you feel more comfortable."

"Yeah. It's fine. Really. Sorry about earlier. I don't know what came over me. Go on, please."

"Alright then...as I mentioned to you earlier, I am a First Class Goddess, which means that under no circumstances am I permitted to lie. At all. Everything I told you before was the absolute truth."

"Okay, if that's the case then, could I ask you something?"

"Yes, Keiichi. Anything."

"Do you think I'm cool?"

"Oh yes. Without a doubt.", she told him, smiling weakly.

"I knew it, you can lie."

"No, Keiichi! I am telling you the absolute truth! I think you are very cool. And cute as well."

Keiichi suddenly turned beet red, as his face burned with embarrassment.

Belldandy quickly removed her hand from his back, and straightened herself up.

"Anyway, I would like to continue..."

"Sure thing. By all means."

* * *

Belldandy went on to tell Keiichi the story of her painful past.  
Starting with her mentor, Celestine, who was assigned to her by The Almighty One at the tender young age of five years old.

She continued the tale of how he had found her one day, crying in a clearing up in Heaven. She held in her small palms the body of a tiny bird that had died from unknown circumstances. Celestine cupped his hands over the small creature, and it started to move and happily chirp. The little goddess was simply overjoyed, and marveled at his amazing abilities.

After a short time of being taught by the kindly god, she found herself growing closer to him. And started to have an unnatural feeling of attraction towards him.

Celestine knew that she was destined for greatness.

After many years of training under his guidance, she was about to finally receive her Goddess qualifications. Then her world came crashing down.

One day, Celestine had taken her to see the Judgement Gate.

He told her that if two lovers passed through the Gate, they would be judged upon their hearts for each other, but if either of them held any doubt, they would be forever separated; never allowed to be with each other again.

He went on mentioning that the Gate must be destroyed, as it wasn't fair for The Almighty One to judge those who truly loved one another. In one fell swoop, the Gate was demolished by his powers. Celestine then proceeded to tell the young goddess that Kami-sama was next; he wanted to overthrow Heaven and rebuild it in his own image.

The next moment everything happened so quickly.

* * *

Roughly half-a-dozen Valkyries came up to Celestine and immediately charged him with treason against Heaven and for destroying the Judgement Gate. He was to be arrested, then sealed away for all eternity.

As Celestine attempted to resist the assault of the Fighting Wings, Belldandy's rage built up inside her small frame. In an instant, she had killed them all; their bodies torn to shreds by the powerful young goddess.

She did it out of love for her long-time teacher.

After all that happened, he was caught by two gods, sentenced for treason against Heaven and Kami-sama; sealed away for all eternity. His powers were sealed upon being buried deeply in the Lunar Prison, never to see the light of Heaven again.

After that terrible ordeal, Belldandy was never the same sweet goddess she was before 'the incident'. Everyone in Heaven knew of Celestine's betrayal, and shunned the poor young goddess for slaughtering the Valkyries.

* * *

Upon receiving her First Class Goddess Certification, she drowned herself in her work; granting wish after wish, in the hundreds. She just wanted to see others happy. Belldandy believed by making others happy, she could be happy as well. But the sad truth was she wanted to meet others who wouldn't look down on her for her past sins against Heaven.

Keiichi couldn't believe the tale he just heard.

Here was a 'Goddess' who more than anything in the world, wanted to make his life better. When she was the one who was broken on the inside, she tried to hide it. But he had seen that look in her eyes. The very same look that he saw every day of his life as it gazed back at him in the mirror.

The pain of a soul tortured, by the loneliness that surrounded it.

_'Here is this Goddess, who has been deeply hurt, and endures unimaginable pain; yet she grants wishes to others hoping to bring them the happiness she truly longs for.'_, he silently thought to himself.

He couldn't compare his life to her own in a million years.

Belldandy shed a few tears that were now on her pink cheeks, from telling Keiichi her story. She couldn't understand why she would tell anyone, especially a mortal about her checkered past.

"I apologize, Keiichi. I don't know why I told you about my life. Maybe it's because you and I have shared a similar pain. You must hate me now, knowing the truth about me. This smile that I wear on my face, from day to day is just a mask. A mask to hide the ugliness inside me, and to hide the fact that I'm a broken goddess. I shouldn't have told my story to you. I am so stupid. Anyway, once you make your wish, you'll never have to see me again, so I guess it works out for the both of us then."

Keiichi finally stood up, stretching the kinks out from sitting on the floor for nearly an hour.

* * *

"It's okay, Belldandy. Everyone makes mistakes in their lives."

She looked up at him, weakly smiled, and then got up off the floor as well.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you to say, but it isn't necessary. I've lived with this for such a long time. And I've learned to accept it...now onto your wish, Keiichi."

"Right, my wish. To be honest Belldandy, I really don't deserve a wish or heaven's grace. I'm really not worthy of it."

"But you are worthy, Keiichi. I want to make your heart's desire become a reality. You can have anything you wish, and it will come true. If you wished to be extremely wealthy, you would have all the money that you'd ever need for the remainder of your life."

"Money can't buy happiness, Belldandy.", he retorted.

"Or if you wished to be popular with women, you could have any girl your heart desired."

"I don't know if I could ever do that.", he quietly replied.

"Of course not. I apologize, Keiichi." she replied, slightly embarrassed for implying such a thing.

"It's okay. I didn't mean to sound unthankful or have any doubt. Could you give me a moment to think about it then?"

"Yes, please take your time, Keiichi. I just want to do my job and make your wish come true."

Turning around, he quickly walked toward the door before stepping out and closing it behind him.

* * *

After several awkward moments, Keiichi re-entered his room and looked at the First Class Goddess, who was patiently awaiting his return.

"Belldandy."

"Yes, Keiichi?"

"I think I'm ready now. You know, to make my wish."

"Alright, Keiichi. Just to remind you, that you get one solitary wish. Whatever your heart's desire, will be granted immediately. Now, whenever you're ready."

Keiichi took a deep breath, then spoke:

"I wish for the Goddess Belldandy to find true happiness."

* * *

A/N:

Gamera68: "Well, here is chapter 3 of K1 X Bell and my new fan-fic.  
It is in all sense of the word an "Alternate Universe" take on the classic anime and manga series "Ah! My Goddess."

"This is by no means an easy task, taking on and basically re-writing such a classic story. It will be sad, and somewhat depressing for a bit, but like we stated in chapter 1, it will get better, we promise!"

"I had some help writing this chapter. Mostly ideas and a few minor changes here and there. Please continue to follow, as it will be getting better. Not sure as of now how many chapters we will be covering, but I assure you, this 'fresh look' will take you on quite a journey."


	4. Reminisce

This is chapter 4 of a Co-Authored fic by 'K1 X Bell' and 'Gamera68'.

We hope you enjoy reading our story! This is Alternate Universe (AU), so Out of Character ( OOC ) is to be expected.

It's going to be a bit dark towards the beginning, but is getting better as it goes on.

* * *

Rated: T - English - Hurt/Comfort/Romance

A/N: **Ah! My Goddess** and all original characters belong to Kouske Fujishima.

This is a continuation from the first 3 chapters - and we hope that you enjoy it!

* * *

The Goddess had only a second to comprehend his words before a jet of blue light bolted from the diamond on her forehead. Shredding a hole through the ceiling, it continued upward until it was out of sight.

Belldandy hovered a few feet off the floor, as a gale force wind whirled throughout Keiichi's room, picking up several books and household items.

Suddenly the light vanished, the wind following a few seconds later. Her eyes closed as she slowly began to fall.

Seeing this, Keiichi rushed forward just in time to catch her in his arms.  
Kneeling down, he shook her lightly trying to rouse her from the sleep like trance.

"Belldandy, can you hear me? Belldandy?" He continued in his efforts for a few moments, while growing more concerned by the second; he was starting to panic, but calmed down when she began to lightly stir.

"Keiichi?" she spoke groggily. "What are you..." She trailed off.

Her eyes snapping open in realization, she broke away from his grasp before running over to the phone.

"I'm sorry; I need to borrow your phone."

Rapidly punching some numbers, she picked up the receiver. Waiting anxiously for the call to go through, she lightly drummed her fingers on the floor.

"Hello, this is in regards to the wish. It's valid!? Wait, Almighty one!"

_'Almighty one!? What the hell is up with my phone tonight!?'_, were the thoughts of a certain Keiichi Morisato.

* * *

Hearing the phone click off, he watched as she gently set it down and began to shake lightly. Unsure of what to make of the situation, Keiichi waited for her to speak until the soft sound of sobbing reached his ears. Standing up, he slowly walked over to the clearly distressed goddess.

"Belldandy?" He let out softly. Not getting an answer, he knelt down next to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Belldandy talk to me, what's wrong?"

She was quiet for a few more seconds, before she slowly rose to meet his concerned gaze.

"Why?", was all she said, distress written clearly on her expression.

"I don't understand. 'Why' what?"

He was surprised when she suddenly latched on to him as if he were her only lifeline.

"Why would you give up your chance at turning your life around for me!? You could have had anything you ever desired! And you go and waste your one chance at happiness on the person who deserves it the least!", she screamed at him, tears flowing all the more.  
Wrapping his arms around her in a comforting gesture, he was silent for a moment; carefully choosing his next words, he began to speak.

"How could I wish for my own happiness when there is someone right in front of me that has been hurt beyond measure? Belldandy, you deserve to be happy more than anyone else. You've had more than your fair share of misery, but no longer. Think me a fool; an idiot; anything you want, but as long as your happy, my wish has not gone to waste."

Hearing his words, her bone-crushing grip on him relaxed slightly.

* * *

Feeling her embrace slacken, he gently started to unwrap her arms from his midsection to put her down. Only for the grip to return with a vengeance; she was having none of that.  
He looked down at the top of her head before letting his question be known.

"Belldandy?"

The Goddess simply shook her head no into his chest, refusing to let go.

Seeing as how she was not going to budge, both literally and figuratively, Keiichi turned slightly before scooting back until he was leaning against the wall.

He sat in silence for a few moments before speaking.

"I can see how much your heart has endured. You wear a smile to hide the pain from others, but there is one place that you can't hide the hurt from showing."

Raising her head up, she could see a look beyond his years upon his features.

"It's your eyes Belldandy, they are extremely beautiful, but their true radiance is hidden away behind the pain that grips your heart."

He paused momentarily to let it sink in.

"I can't stand to see another in that pain that has ate away me for so long. That torture of being alone, it's the worst isn't it? All the scorn in the world is nothing compared to it. That emptiness consumes you, until you no longer feel the need to go on. That, Belldandy; is why I chose to wish for your happiness. I may barely know you, but that pain is a trait we both share. I just want to let you to know that I'm here for you, and will be as long as you need me."

A myriad of emotions flowed through her eyes as he finished.

Watching her expressions change so rapidly brought an amused look to his face before it disappeared as if it had never been there.

Leaning in close, he whispered some last words of reassurance.  
"If you need a shoulder to cry on, I promise I won't tell anyone."

She buried her head into his chest again trying to halt the flow of emotions, but as his words registered with her; she let everything go. It all came rushing out of her at once.

All the years of pain, hurt, and rejection were laid bare for him to see. He held her tightly as she continued to soak his shirt through her pain.

If it would help heal her broken heart, he would endure a thousand lifetimes of tears.

* * *

It was the better part of an hour, before all of the pain she had bottled up over the years ran dry. She now slept soundly within his caring embrace. He did not know why, but for some reason he felt this 'want'… no, **NEED** to protect her from those who would cause her anymore harm.

He continued to watch her sleep soundly within his arms before the stress of the day finally caught up with him. He had a single thought on his mind, as his body's demand for rest overtook him.

_'I will protect her, no matter what.'_

* * *

Everything that happened last night lingered in the back of his mind, as he finally woke up to the morning sun blazing in through the cheap blinds covering the old window.

Realizing that he fell asleep with a beautiful woman in his arms caused the young mechanic to lightly blush.

Feeling him stir next to her, the young goddess stretched her arms over her head, doing her best to shake the fogginess from her head.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty."

Belldandy quickly sprang up off the hard tatami-matted floor after realizing where she was, and was wondering why she was still there.

She then played back the events of last night in her mind; then covered her face as she was once again on the verge of tears.

Seeing this caused Keiichi to jump up as well, then wrapped his arms gently around her trembling frame, in a silent attempt to help her regain her composure.

"It's okay, Belldandy. I'm here for you. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. I promise you. For as long as you need me to be, I'll be here for you."

Hearing his calming words, she hugged him tighter as the tears came once again.  
The mood was suddenly brought to an impromptu halt, as his telephone started ringing.

'Who's calling at this ungodly hour?', he wondered to himself. It was barely 7:15 AM.

"Belldandy, will you be alright for a moment? I gotta answer that before it wakes my sempai's up."

"Yes, I'll be fine. Thank you, Keiichi."

* * *

He reluctantly released her from his embrace, as he dashed towards the telephone.

"Hello, Keiichi speaking...Uh...yes, she is. Who is this?...Her sister?...What!?...could you...yes, I understand, but...yes...uh huh...could you...uh, hold on a minute?", he then placed his free hand over the mouthpiece.

"Belldandy? It's for you."

Bringing herself out of her daze, she finally looked up toward the direction she heard her name being spoken.

"For me?"

Getting a nod, she walked over to him. "Thank you, Keiichi."

He then gave her some privacy as she gently took the phone from him, as she wore a look of confusion across her features.

"Hello. This is Belldandy...Oh Urd!...What?...I don't understand...In person?...what!?...Why?...okay...I will do that...I understand...yes...thank you Urd...yes...see you soon."

She placed the receiver down in its cradle.

"That was my sister. She said she wanted to meet you in person."

"What? Your sister wants to meet me? In person? Did she say why?", he exclaimed as he started to somewhat panic.

"She didn't give a reason, but she said it was important. Could you turn on your television set, please?"

Keiichi quickly walked to the other side of his room and did as requested of the young goddess.

"Okay...now what?"

"You might want to step back a few feet, Keiichi."

Doing so, he stared at the ancient TV set, as if he were waiting for it to do a somersault. It then proceeded to crackle and hiss, as small bolts of mini blue and white sparks arced across the surface of the display.

Upon witnessing this, he jumped back a few feet; half expecting it to explode.  
The screen began to glow brighter and ripple, just as his mirror did the night before, when Belldandy arrived.

* * *

A moment later, a bronze-skinned woman lept out of the old TV, with shocking platinum hair, and dressed somewhat provocatively in a purple and black dress, slit down to her navel.

"Hi there! You must be Keiichi Morisato! Nice to meet ya'! I'm the incredible Mistress Urd!", she greeted him with a grin plastered across her face; then grabbed his right hand and shook it enthusiastically.

"Hi there. You must be Belldandy's sister, but I don't see the family resemblance."

"Oh, that. Same dad, different moms.", she quickly explained, as she waved her hand back and forth, dismissing any more uncomfortable inquiries.

"Uh, okay, that makes sense."

"Urd! It's so good to see you.", Bell replied as she gave her big sister a hearty hug.

"Geez Bell, I just saw you yesterday. But you're probably wondering what brings me; right?"

"Yes, Urd. You told me on the phone a moment ago that you wanted to meet Keiichi. Does this have to do with his wish?"

"Yes, Bell. On both accounts. Could we sit and chat? I'll explain everything. And why you can't leave."

"What do you mean I can't leave? My powers are fine." She let out, a puzzled look upon her face.

"Care to test out that theory? And I suggest not jumping into it, like you normally do."

Eying her sister strangely, Belldandy walked over to the mirror before placing her hand on it.

Nothing happened.

Frowning to herself, she removed her hand before placing it back onto the mirror.

This time her hand sunk into it without trouble.

Giving her sister a strange look, she spoke.

"My mirror in Heaven is blocked off, but I can still use the ones here on Earth. What's going on Urd?", she asked, slightly put off at the anomaly before her.

Her response was a hand motioning to the still overturned table in the corner.

* * *

Bell and Keii just looked at each other wondering what was going on. The three sat down around Keiichi's kotatsu table, once he placed it in its' rightful place at the center of the room.

"Okay Urd, you have our undivided attention. Please, go on.", Bell said as Keiichi was anxious to know just what exactly was happening; since Urd suddenly called saying she had to meet him in person.

"Okay, first of all, Keiichi's wish was granted by Yggdrasil."

Keiichi held his hand up while asking, 'Yggdrasil?'"

""Yggdrasil, the World Tree; think of it as Heaven's _'super computer'_, it basically runs the entire universe.", Urd explained in the simplest terms possible.

Getting an understanding nod, she continued.

"Anyway, Keiichi's wish was granted, and that was for Bell to find true happiness. Therefore, the System Force is keeping her here. She can't return to Heaven, since Keii here wished for her to be happy."

"Why is that Urd? I do not understand why I can't return home. ", Bell softly replied, as she started to feel somewhat upset once again.

"I'm getting to that, so please don't feel sad, Bell. This has to do with Keiichi and you."

"What is this '_System Force'_? And why is it keeping Belldandy here?", Keiichi questioned the silver-haired goddess sitting across from him.

"Well, the System Force 'enforces' wishes. It prevents wish contracts from being interrupted from outside interferences. And with how open-ended your wish is, the System is still trying to decide what to do with her. Since most of Heaven acts negatively towards her, it would be impossible to find that happiness up there. Therefore, allowing her to return home is automatically removed from the pool of options it can go with."

"So we just have to find something that will make her happy?" Keiichi questioned, slowly trying to process everything.

"Well, yes; but there's more to it than that, kiddo."  
Debating over whether not to continue, she sat silently before steeling her resolve.

* * *

"I'm really not supposed to tell you this, and I could get in deep trouble for it, but the truth has to be known." Urd replied as she bit her lower lip.

Belldandy was wondering just as much, if not more than Keiichi, what Urd meant by that. The big secret that could change everything.

"Here, it's better to just show you kiddo, than having to explain everything."

Urd leaned across the table as she looked Keiichi square in his eyes.  
Extending her right index finger at him, she began a spell.

**_"I am the Goddess Urd! The Spirits of the Four Winds gather at My command and release that which has been sealed!"_** she shouted aloud, as she touched her finger against his forehead.

Keiichi was immediately thrown back from his sitting position onto the floor.

"Urd! What did you do to him?!",Belldandy cried, as she went quickly to his side.

Pulling him up she began to shake him in her panic. Keiichi was knocked out cold.

"Relax, Bell. This is so he could remember everything."

"Remember what Urd? I do not understand. Please tell me Urd!"

"Belldandy, calm down, all will be revealed in due time. Trust your big sister for once. I'm doing this for both your sakes."

* * *

Inside Keiichi's mind, he saw a strange pink ball of light fall gently from the sky above.

He was 8 years old again; visiting his Uncle Ken in Nekomi, along with his family for a reunion. He then followed that ball of light into the woods, behind an old Buddhist temple on the side of a hill. Behind the temple, he saw her. A cute little golden-haired girl about the same age as himself, dressed in strange robes. She told him that he should not be able to see her, unless he was a friend of nature; and she was a goddess whose name was Belldandy.

The two youngsters became fast friends and played daily for hours on end in the woods on the hill. One day shortly after meeting, he invited her to a local festival being held on the Temple grounds. They laughed and played the entire day. Then she saw it.

A toy ring with a purple gem.

She fell immediately in love with it. Upon seeing this, Keiichi reached into his pocket, looking for some money. However, he didn't have enough at the time to buy it for her. She saw that it bothered him, but never pressed the issue.

After the fireworks, Keiichi walked her back to the clearing in the woods, and asked her to promise him to meet her the next day, as he wanted to give her a present. She happily agreed to their arrangement.

_...It seemed so innocent at that time, the promise of a child..._

The following day at the appointed time, he looked for her by the Temple entrance, but didn't see her. He then approached the clearing where he first saw her that fateful day. He could witness her arguing with someone, but couldn't see who it was. She was crying her heart out.

Her Father appeared before her, telling her that she had to erase his memory of meeting her, since the promise they had made the evening before held all the validity of a **Goddess Contract**, and since she was not yet qualified to do so, had to fix her mistakes or be punished severely.

If she did not do as told by the Almighty One, she would be eradicated from existence.

But she flat-out refused.

He was the first friend she ever made, and felt very strongly about the young mortal boy. Keiichi heard everything. He then approached her, telling her it'd be okay to erase his memory, since he didn't want to see his first friend suffer so much for meeting him.

He promised that no matter what, he would never forget the young goddess, and that he would buy her the ring someday if they ever met again. Belldandy cried her heart out as she gathered her powers into a small ball, before lightly pressing it into his forehead.

"I love you Belldandy." were the last words he spoke before passing out.

"I love you too, Keiichi. I am so sorry."

* * *

Keiichi awoke to find that he was back in his dorm room.

Feeling a warm liquid running down his face, he raised his hand up to it before pulling it away. There were tears running freely as all the memories of the past returned to him. He then noticed his head was in Belldandy's lap, which caused him to blush lightly.

"Belldandy?"

"Yes, I'm here Keiichi. Are you okay now?", she asked with a look of concern and confusion on her face.

"Belldandy!" he exclaimed as he got up rapidly, and hugged her as if his life depended on it.

"I never thought I'd see you again! I've missed you so much, Bell!"

For the first time in ages, Keiichi actually smiled a genuine smile.  
Joy enveloped his heart, as he reunited with his long-lost childhood friend.

* * *

A/N:  
K1 x Bell: "We're doing this a little different this time; instead of one of us working on a chapter and switching off. We're gonna split the chapter up. I'm gonna do the first half, Gamera's got the second. I hope you guys like it!"

Gamera68: "Holy crap! This was an interesting chapter. K1 wrote the first half and I wrote the second. It was a definite learning experience, as I had one idea then he helped me flesh it out. So all in all, it turned out pretty good. And yes, I left it as a cliffhanger. You'll have to Follow this story if you want to see the dramatic next chapter, LOL ^_^ "


	5. Happiness

Ah! My Goddess: Mirrored Souls- Chapter 5  
We hope you enjoy reading our story! This is Alternate Universe (AU), so Out of Character ( OOC ) is to be expected.

* * *

K1 X Bell: "Alright everyone, here is chapter 5 of Mirrored Souls! Hope you guys like it! It took a while longer than what was planned to get this chapter up. I got sick with a nasty bug called procrastination; it almost did me in! But, I'm over it now and all is well! Oh, and Gamera? I think they get the point that it is 'Dark in the beginning, but should get better soon'. Think we can start leaving that out from now on, eh? Anyway, without further ado, here is chapter 5!

Gamera68:"Yes, our fans. The LONG-awaited chapter 5 is finally here. Poor K1 caught the procrastination bug, so I just gave him some time to re-cooperate, hence the lateness of this chapter, BUT it's a good one, that I can promise. I had to help him out with the basic outline, and I have to admit I had to give him a swift kick to get the ball rolling as it were. Anyway, the 'Dark and gloomy' is over. Onto the fluffiness of a true romantic experience."

We do not in anyway own 'Ah! My Goddess' or any characters from the OVA, anime, manga or movie.

Rated T - English - Comfort, Romance and Comedy.

* * *

"Urd! What is going on? What did you do to Keiichi?', Belldandy gasped out at her silver-haired sister, as she attempted to breathe through Keiichi's bone-crushing hug.

"Belldandy. Please calm down. I just helped Keiichi remember."

"Remember what, Urd? I still don't understand." Belldandy replied as she continued to squirm within Keiichi's grasp.

Realizing he was making her uncomfortable, he immediately backed off, a look of worry upon his features.

"I'm so sorry Bell. I let my excitement get the better of me. I just really missed you so much."

Thinking that he had hurt her in some way, he lowered his head in shame.  
Picking up on his thoughts, she quickly rectified the situation.

"It's alright Keiichi; I'm fine, you just surprised me is all."  
"Are you sure Bell?" He inquired, as he slowly rose to meet her gaze.

He was a little apprehensive for a few more seconds, but one of her gentle smiles was all it took to wash away his fears. Seeing that he hadn't hurt her in anyway, he let out a sigh of relief, but kept his distance just in case she was uncomfortable with him being close to her now.

But, that didn't stop him from giving her the biggest grin he could muster. His excitement from earlier had returned, but he kept it in reeled in for the most part.

"I've missed you so much; I thought I would never see you again." Pausing for a moment, a thought came to him. As his mood dampened once again, he spoke quietly.

"They didn't do anything bad to you because of me, did they?"

Seeing his aura flair up in a dark bluish color, she could tell that he was terrified of what her answer would be. She wanted to say something to assuage his fears, but still being confused as to what was going on, she could only offer him a light frown.

* * *

Before he could come to the wrong conclusion, Urd decided it was time to cut in and get everyone back on track.

"Keiichi.", Urd said. "She doesn't remember any more than what you did earlier. You can help her though."

"How do I go about doing that? I don't have any powers as either of you do.", he replied with a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Now, now, I won't have any of that negativity from you kiddo. You just have to do one simple thing. But, it will have to be something I'm sure that neither one of you would expect."

Gaining a sly grin that would make the Cheshire Cat envious, she continued.

"You did tell Belldandy that you will be there for her as long as she needed; didn't you?"

Keiichi just nodded quietly in agreement.

Getting his affirmative, she motioned to him the spot next to her sister.

"I think I'm fine over here.", He replied halfheartedly.

Giving him a funny look, Urd spoke.

"Geez Keii; Bell is not gonna bite you or hurt you. I promise."

"I know that, It's just…that...", he trailed off.

"Just what?", she retorted, her expression changing in to a frown.

"Well, I didn't want to be too close after what I did."

Urd just stared at him blankly before the proverbial light clicked on. Sighing to herself, she began speaking.

"So you're telling me that you think the girl that used you as a box of tissues for 45 minutes, before falling asleep snuggled up against you, in your arms never the less, will be nervous if you sit next to her?"

_'Well when you put it like that, it makes me feel pretty stupid…_' were the young man's thoughts.

* * *

Deciding not to comment on it, he reluctantly returned to his previous position on the tatami-matted floor next to Belldandy. Looking toward her to see if she was okay with him being this close, he was met with a puzzled look as she lightly blinked at him.

Facing Urd again, he answered her question.

"I just thought that since I latched on to her so suddenly, that she might be uncomfortable with me being too close to her." Feeling a hand on his arm, he glanced back toward the offending blue-eyed Goddess with a questioning look.

"Keiichi. I told you it's okay, I'm fine, please don't worry.", she pleaded.

Hearing the sincerity in her words, he opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Urd. She was doing a strange pose with her hands clasped together between her head and left shoulder.

"After the little episode yesterday, I bet she's perfectly fine with you holding her all you want. I seem to recall her almost crushing you, in her 'Hug of Doom' and a certain _'If you need a shoulder to cry on, I promise I won't tell anyone'_ coming from you, kiddo."

She was awarded with two shocked, tomato colored faces.

Laughing at their expressions for a moment, she decided it was time to let the cat out of the bag. Regaining another a serious look, she got straight to the point.

* * *

"Keiichi. You will have to kiss Belldandy."

**"WHAT!"**, The duo exclaimed, causing Urd to nearly jump out of her skin. She was expecting that kind of reaction.

"Urd? What are you talking about?" Belldandy replied once her face regained its natural complexion.

"It's easy, Bell. Since I helped Keii here regain his memories, he has to help you regain yours."

Belldandy looked at her big sister as if she had lost all common sense.

"Oh, don't give me that look, Belldandy. I promised you earlier, that all will be revealed in due time, and that time is now."

After a moment of hesitation, Belldandy gave her reply.

"Okay, Urd. I trust you."

After another moment of pause, she continued.

"And it is true, Keiichi did promise that he'd help me and be there for me as long as I need him to be, and I truly believe him."

Getting nervous, Keiichi raised his hand once again.

"Urd? Are you sure that this will help Bell?"

She nodded yes in agreement.

"Belldandy, are you - uh – sure about this?", as he slowly turned to his right and looked her directly in her azure eyes.

"Yes, Keiichi. Please help me remember.", she replied as she slowly closed her eyes and pursed her lips.

Taking a few seconds to psyche himself up, he mirrored her actions.  
Slowly leaning forward they met in a chaste kiss.  
_'Please remember, Bell.'_

Every memory instantly flooded Belldandy's mind.

The clearing in the woods, meeting Keiichi over a decade ago, laughing and playing with him for hours on end for nearly a week, the festival, the ring she fell in love with, the promise, the punishment.

_"I love you Belldandy."  
"I love you too, Keiichi. I'm so sorry."_

* * *

He held her close through it all, trying to comfort her in any way he could.

A few minutes later, Belldandy began her swim back to consciousness, she found herself resting her head on someone's shoulder, as they held her protectively in their arms.

She could feel their warm, positive emotions through the contact - and was tempted to just close her eyes and go back to sleep, the feeling of being cared for, had always been a fleeting one for her, after all.

Just as it started to lull her back to dreamland, her rational side finished waking up. Who was holding her? And where was she? She was about to speak up, but a familiar voice rang out, causing all that had happened to come rushing back to her in an instant.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty."

Her heart racing; she straightened herself up, before staring wide-eyed at the owner of the voice.

"Keiichi?" She questioned lightly; hope lining her voice.  
At his nod, her expression lit up like a kid at Christmas.

"Oh, Keiichi! I've missed you so much too!" she cried as she leapt into his awaiting arms.

"Welcome back, Bell. It's really great to see you again", he happily replied, embracing her with all his might.

Holding onto him tightly for a few more moments, she pulled back and gazed longingly into his eyes. Leaning forward slightly, she met his lips again.

This time however, it was filled with all of her warmest feelings.

Caught off guard, it took him a second to reciprocate her display of affection; he quickly matched the intensity by pouring his entire being into this one simple act of love and compassion.

Belldandy was in a state of pure bliss. The feeling of love she had long so desired was shining its warmth upon her. Her heart throbbed with a dull ache from the unfamiliar sensation.

_'This feeling in my chest; is this what love feels like? If it is, please do not let it ever end.'_

She continued to revel in the warmth that was Keiichi's feelings for a few more moments as they kept the kiss alive. She wished she could just live in that moment forever.

* * *

Urd looked on at her younger sister and Keiichi continue their affection-filled embrace and longer-than-average kiss.

She shed a single tear of joy, upon seeing just how happy Belldandy was being reunited with her long-lost childhood friend, and noticed that she was actually smiling for the first time in what seemed like ages.

"*Ahem*. Hello? I'm still in the room ya' know.", Urd teasingly commented, as Bell and Keii were still lost in a passion-filled kiss.

Realizing that Urd was observing their public display of outward affection, they reluctantly regained their composure all the while lightly blushing.

Although they had ceased kissing and embracing one another, they just held each others' hand.

Belldandy was the first to speak.

"Urd, thank you for helping him remember our meeting as children. And Keiichi, thank you for helping me remember that I still had feelings for you. Even though we met as children, I had fallen in love with you then. I don't want to leave your side ever again, Keiichi. I - I'm *sniff* I'm just so happy right now.", replied Belldandy as she hugged the young college freshman once again, not wanting to let go as she soaked his shirt with tears of pure joy.

Keiichi on the other hand, was dumbfounded at Belldandy's sudden confession. His face burned yet once more with embarrassment. He continued to firmly hold her, as he thought deeply on how to respond to the sudden change in mood, which was to him a moment of pure happiness.

"Urd, I'd like to thank you as well, ya know, for helping me remember. When we first met as kids, Belldandy was the first friend I ever had. She accepted me and loved me for who I was back then. Even as a kid, I was somewhat shorter than other children my age, and very shy. But Bell never saw me any differently. I guess I wanna say that she meant so much to me, and I was very upset knowing that I'd never see her again. And here we are, over a decade later. I - I don't know what else to say...I'm happy to have met her again...and she can stay by my side for as long as it takes for her to be happy."

* * *

The good mood in Keiichi's dorm room brought to an impromptu halt by a loud knocking on his door.

"**Morisato!** Time to come work out with us!", boomed Tamiya's voice on the other side of his door.

It was well past 9 AM, and it was a Saturday morning.

_'Crap! Not now! They have to hide somewhere!_

Keiichi froze instantly and placed his index finger over his lips signaling to Bell and Urd to not make a sound.

He then realized that his door wasn't locked. He also knew if he was caught with two beautiful women in his room what the consequences would be. And a certain auburn-haired woman with brilliant blue eyes, who just so happened to be in his arms in a tight hug, as the yelling startled her into said arms.

"Morisato! Are you ready to have a workout wit' your good buddies?! **What the hell?** Morisato...am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?", bellowed out Otaki, as they burst into Keiichi's room.

"**Guys, it's not what it looks like!**", cried out Keiichi as he desperately tried to hide Belldandy.

Urd was nowhere to be found though; taking her chibi form, and hiding behind his bookcase.

"Oh on da contrary, Morisato. It's exactly what it looks like. And you know da rules. No women allowed in our manly sanctuary! And dose who break da rules...must..be...cast out!", hollered Tamiya as all his cohorts barged into Keiichi's room and commenced his immediate eviction.

Everything he owned was haphazardly thrown into numerous boxes.

* * *

The next thing Keii knew, Belldandy and himself were sitting on the stoop outside his dormitory, along with most of his worldly possessions. He was now homeless.

"Keiichi. I'm very sorry. If it weren't for me, you would still have your home.", Belldandy sadly replied, after the initial shock was over.

"Ah, don't worry about it, Bell. As long as you're with me, everything will work out somehow. And I just happen to know of a place that we can call our new home. But where the heck did Urd run off to? The minute my sempai's came in, she was gone."

"I'm right here, kiddo.", she replied as she suddenly reappeared in a cloud of pink smoke.

"Ack! Urd! Where the heck did you come from?", Keiichi yelled out as she suddenly appeared in front of the puzzled couple.

"Oh, I was just hiding temporarily. Those friends of your are pretty scary looking for mortals.", she dryly replied.

"Ah, yeah about that...", he started, but was cut off by Urd.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard everything, kiddo. This looks like the System Force at work. I told you that it would enforce your wish and prevent anything from coming in between your wish of Bell's happiness, and she has to stay with you so she can be happy. And seeing you two reunite after all these years, has not only made Bell happy but you as well. Am I right so far?", Urd said.

"Yes, Urd. It's true. Meeting Keiichi again after all these years has made me the happiest I've been in such a very long time.", Bell replied as she shed a single tear.

"Well, I think we should head out, Belldandy. It's not too far from here, and we can be moved in before I have to head off for work this afternoon. So Urd, you wanna tag along? You're more than welcome to of course; after all, - you helped us out a lot this morning.", Keii said.

"Thanks for the offer kiddo, but I do have to get back. Just be sure to make Bell happy. I'm counting on you, Keii. And I will keep an eye on you two for good measure.", Urd replied as she said her goodbyes.

"Thank you so much Urd, for all your help.", Bell told her big sister, as she gave her a firm hug.

"Yeah, Urd, thank you for everything. And you have my word; I will protect Bell and do my best to make sure she finds her happiness, no matter what."

And with that, the newly-reunited couple hopped on Keiichi's classic Beemer, then headed west to their new abode.

* * *

A/N:

Gamera68: "Well that was certainly an interesting chapter. K1 took my basic outline and wrote the first half which came out better than I expected. I finished up the chapter myself. This was, if you could tell or not, mostly a 'filler' chapter to tie up a lot of loose ends. We hope that you enjoyed it. Chapter 6 will be out soon. When? Well, you'll have to follow the story to find out "


	6. Home

Ah! My Goddess: Mirrored Souls: Chapter 6 ( Revised April 11. 2013 )

* * *

We hope you enjoy reading our story!

This is an Alternate Reality, so Out of Character ( OOC ) is to be expected.

-

Gamera68: "Well, here it is; chapter 6 of 'Mirrored Souls'.  
It picks up immediately after Belldandy and Keiichi search for a new home.

*** Major Update: April 11. 2013 ***

K1 X Bell: "I let Gamera have full reigns on the original chapters 6 and 7, but after some flames and heated words. It was decided, that I would edit over them. *Sighs* I'll do my best, hope you guys like it. By the way, I did this chapter over 6 times! So, show a little love okay?"

-

Disclaimer:  
We do not in any way own 'Ah! My Goddess' or any characters from the OVA, anime, manga or movie.

**Rated T - English - Hurt / Comfort, comedy and Romance.**

* * *

After packing up his Beemer's sidecar with two good-sized boxes, Belldandy and Keii headed out. Belldandy was tightly holding onto Keiichi as she had never traveled this way before, and was surprised how swiftly Keiichi guided his motorcycle along the narrow roadways of Nekomi. She marveled at all the beautiful lights as they blurred by. They were a dazzling array of colors.

Roughly, thirty minutes later, they ultimately arrived at their destination:  
"Chiba-City Apartments"

"Well, here we are." Spoke the young man as he was taking his helmet off. "I was actually looking around for an apartment a while back. I wanted to move out of the dorm and get my own place, but never really got around to it; well, that I didn't want to be alone all the time." He finished quietly.

Belldandy wanted to say something to lift his spirits, but after moment contemplation, she thought it best just to keep quiet. Falling in step behind him, her eyes floated across the tall buildings that were scattered throughout the area. This was a fairly nice place as far as she could tell, and with any luck, the inside would be just as nice. Taking a final look around, she was broke from her musings when she slammed into a person-sized obstacle. Shaking the cobwebs from her head, she looked up from her now, position on the ground.

Raising an eyebrow, Keiichi offered her a hand while flashing an amused look at her disheveled expression. Pulling the Goddess to her feet, Keiichi dusted her off and gave her a once over to check if she was all right. Satisfied that she was not hurt in any way, he began to turn back around, but paused as a thought occurred to him.

"Hey, Bell. Are you alright wearing those?"

Looking over her Goddess robes, she gave him a puzzled look.

"I'm fine Keiichi. Do you not like them?"

"It's not that; they're very beautiful, but it's not exactly warm outside. I just thought you might be cold."

"Oh… Don't worry about me Keiichi, I'll be fine." She replied smiling.

Her answer was a blank look.

"…Is something the matter?" She asked after a moment, a worried frown forming.

"You told me you can't lie. But then again, stepping around my question like that, isn't technically lying is it?" Was the up-front reply.

"…"

Tripped up by the bluntness of the statement; Belldandy was unsure how to respond to that. At a loss of what to say, she could only nod her head in affirmation.

After a moment of contemplation, Keiichi spoke.

"You don't have to tip-toe around me, Bell. If there is something wrong, or you need anything. Speak up. I can't help you if you don't talk to me." He finished with a smile.

She seemed to perk up a bit at his re-assuring smile. Giving him a small nod, she was about to speak but was cut off by angry sounding voice off to her right.

"Can I help you?"  
...

"That bastard!" screamed out a clearly furious Keiichi. "I talked to him about an apartment not even a week ago! He was driving me crazy trying to get me to rent the place out!"

Taking a moment to try and cool off, he put his head in his hands while he attempted get his head on straight; getting worked up was not helping the situation in the slightest. The man had seen his plight, and tried to take advantage of it. Hoping to sucker him out of his money, he had pretty much doubled the previously agreed rent. While Keiichi made a decent salary. He didn't make that much.

'Dammit! What am I going to do? I don't think anyone else would be able to lease us an apartment on such short notice. A hotel maybe? No… While I could afford it for a while, we would be broke within a few weeks. If we can't find a place soon though, that will be our only option.' Unable to think of anything he let out a loud sigh.

"..ichi …K…chi ….Keiichi."

Broke from his thoughts, the young college student looked up to find a certain Goddess tugging on his sleeve with a distressed look on her face. Instantly worried he turned to face her and spoke in a voice full of concern.

* * *

"What's wrong Belldandy? Are you alright?"

"I'm so sorry Keiichi. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be in this mess. It's my duty as a Goddess to bring happiness, and yet the only thing I've been able to do is get you evicted from your home." She said, on the verge of breaking down on the spot.  
"I'm so sorry! Please don't be angry with me! I promise I'll make it up to you! Just please don't be mad. Please…" she finished, her head down, fresh tears running down her face.

"Bell." He said softly as he reached to wipe the tears away, but stopped as she tensed up suddenly. 'That was strange. It was almost like she was expecting me to… hit her… Oh, Bell.'

Slowly putting an arm around her, he pulled the distraught Goddess into a comforting embrace.

"I could never be mad at you, Bell. I want you to be happy remember? And it was my fault for getting thrown out. I should've told you guys about the rules."

Holding her close, he lightly ran his fingers through her hair in a calming motion. "Plus, you showing up in my life again has made me happier than I've been in a long time. Don't ever think otherwise; okay?"

Placing a hand under her chin, he slowly lifted her gaze to his own. A swirl of emotion danced about her tear-stained eyes as she fought an internal war. Part of her wanted to blame herself for everything, but the other truly wanted to believe his words.

Keiichi wished he could do something, anything to cheer her up, but it seemed like she was dead set on blaming herself. Staring off into the sky, he wondered where the future would take them. They were together pretty much no matter what.

"Keiichi?" Came a timid voice.

Meeting her eyes again, he gave a raised brow.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Well, no not really. You've only been here once before, right? You don't know this place at all. Don't worry about anything. I'll think of something."

At her reluctant nod, he began to think about the past once again, the perfect week, with his very first friend. Then like lightening, an idea struck.

"I've got it!" He yelled out suddenly, startling the Goddess in his arms. Turning on heel, he quickly made his way over to the Beemer. Stepping onto the bike, he turned to help onto her seat, but was surprised to feel her arms already resting around his mid-section. _'Whoa… she's definitely light on her feet.'_

Taking off again, a grin was plastered across Keiichi's face. His good mood seemed to be infectious, spreading to Belldandy almost instantly. Perfectly fine with just enjoying the ride, she lightly rested her head on his back and closed her eyes. Feeling his warm emotions with her aura reading, she let out a content sigh.

After about a fifteen minute drive, they finally stopped in front of…somewhere. There was a giant wall surrounding some kind building with a green roof, but before she could get a good look, they were moving again. Slowly they rolled forward until Keiichi turned the bike onto a little road that turned out to be the driveway. Slowing to the stop, he turned the bike off before dismounting and offering the Goddess a hand.

* * *

After helping her down, Keiichi led her over to the now visible temple before doing a one-eighty and speaking in mischievous voice.

"Well, here we are. Does it ring a Bell?", He stopped, before letting out a laugh at the un-intended pun.

Realization dawning, Belldandy smiled from ear-to-ear.

"Keiichi. Are we where I think we are?", she inquired, her eyes alight with wonder.

"Uh-huh" he replied happily. Taking a glance around he could tell it was not in good as shape as it used to be, but a little work and it would be a nice place to call home.

He continued.

"This is where we played together when we first met as kids. It's been abandoned for several years, but I have a good feeling about it."

"Oh, Keiichi. This brings back more fond memories. I can tell that this sacred ground needs some attending to, since the main house looks as it's been neglected for quite some time.", she replied with a weak smile.

"Yeah, I know. I just hope it won't be too much work to fix this place up." He sighed out. "Well, standing out here looking at it won't get anything done. After I get these boxes inside, I'll take a look at the roof, that will be the first thing that needs to be fixed."

"That won't be necessary Keiichi; I can repair the house and temple grounds, you won't have to lift a finger." She said with a small smile.

"Wha..." was the intelligent reply. "There is no way I am letting you do all this work yourself. This is way too much for just one person." He was not about to let her run herself ragged trying to make up for him being thrown out of the dorm.

"Keiichi…", She let out shyly, touched by his concern. "I can use my powers to fix it."

Face flushed, he let out a small. "Oh…"

She covered her mouth to try and hide the rapidly forming smile, but the escaping giggles gave her away. After taking a few seconds to calm herself, she met his gaze.

"But, It has been awhile since I've used my powers to this extent." she replied, as she sadly cast her eyes downward towards the ground, her mood following suit.  
'I hope I can do this.'

Surprised by the sudden change in atmosphere, he turned to face her and looked her directly in her azure eyes, then gently held her hands in his own.

* * *

"Belldandy. I have complete faith in you. You shouldn't be so quick to doubt yourself. I believe that you can do anything you set your mind to."

Hearing his words of encouragement, she slowly regained her loving smile.

"Do you really mean that, Keiichi?"

"Of course, Bell. With all my heart." He replied, flashing a first class grin.

She glomped him suddenly, nearly knocking him over.

"Thank you, Keiichi! I really needed to hear that." Gathering her conviction, she continued. "Keiichi; there is someone I'd like for you to meet."

A look of puzzlement was the reply.

"Holy Bell, please come forth!" Belldandy said with complete love and authority.

She was surrounded then by an unearthly bluish-white glow, that filled the area surrounding them. A large gust of wind came out of nowhere, as Holy Bell materialized and spread her angelic wings - which reached at least 10 feet across.

Keiichi was flabbergasted beyond rational thought, as this angelic apparition appeared immediately in front of him.  
Holy Bell lightly grasped Belldandy's left hand, while hovering above her shoulders.

"Keiichi, please allow me to introduce to you my Angel, Holy Bell."

The heavenly Angel waved and smiled at him. "Umm, hi angel." was all he could muster.

"Please allow me to explain: Holy Bell augments my magical powers when called upon, and like all Angels, she also reflects my current state, or physical condition. She also assists me when I cast my spells through song; she helps focus my powers to be more effective. Only full-fledged Goddesses are able to support an Angel, but not until she is fully able to understand magical spells, just as my sister and I."

After the initial shock wore off, Keiichi finally spoke:

"I see…" He said scratching his head. "I never thought angels were real, but after meeting two Goddess, I shouldn't be too surprised, huh? Anyway, I take it Holy Bell will help you fix the temple?"

"Yes, Keiichi. That is correct. She will help me make the repairs necessary to make the house livable. Now, please allow me some room, as I am ready to cast my spell."

* * *

Giving a nod, he backed off a few feet to allow Belldandy to perform her magical incantation.

_"I come in search of the spirit that once resided in this place...remember how beautiful you once were. Retrace and spin...the thread of memory...let no one forget the beauty you once were...cast off your withered body, and be reborn...you who were once so beautiful...your master has now returned!"_

The diamond on Belldandy's forehead started to brightly shimmer, as a ball of bright blue light shot up into the sky above the entire temple grounds. Ancient pieces of debris started to reassemble onto the side of the old dilapidated abode and temple. Trees and plants regrew as well.

Broken window panes began to reform as if they were new again.

Shattered pieces of tiling on the slanted roofs began to repair themselves.

Keiichi witnessed the true powers of a First Class Goddess firsthand. He was stupefied beyond rational thought as the former temple grounds were as good as new. Once the spell was complete, Holy Bell returned to reside inside her mistress.

"Belldandy...that was...simply amazing." He let out after a moment of disbelief.

She turned to him and simply smiled.

"I couldn't have done this without your words of encouragement, Keiichi."

"I knew you could do it, Bell."

"So, Keiichi, are you ready now? We can go into the house and begin moving in."

"I'm with you, Bell. I hope there's a phone inside. I gotta call my sempais to give them our new address. I still have quite a lot to move yet, and they said they'd help me out once we were settled in."

"That's wonderful news, Keiichi. Even though they evicted you, they are willing to help out so much."

"Yeah, they're pretty good guys. Somewhat eccentric, but they are decent people. Let's go in, shall we?"

She nodded happily in affirmation, as they made their way up to the front door.

After removing their shoes at the front entrance-way, Keiichi was surprised to find an old rotary phone that was in perfect working order.

"Hey, Bell? I'm gonna call them now. Why don't you check out the house and pick a bedroom for yourself? This will only take a few minutes, and then I'll join you, okay?"

"Okay, Keiichi. Take your time, please. I'd also like to see if there is a kitchen here as well. I'm sure that you'd like something to eat since you haven't had anything this morning."

"Thanks, Bell. That sounds like a plan, but I didn't have a chance to pack any food this morning. We'll have to go shopping when I'm done with my call. I won't be long, though."

She just nodded in agreement, and quietly excused herself while she smiled. She and Keii were going out soon, and she was quite excited to see the sights of Nekomi. Well, the shopping district anyway. It would give her a chance to know where all the local shops were, and would come in quite handy in the immediate future.

* * *

After Keiichi gave his former dorm-mates his new address, and set up a time for the remainder of his belongings to be delivered, he found Belldandy in the kitchen. She was happily humming to herself while he slowly crept up to her, and hugged her from behind.

"Hi, Bell."

She leaned into his embrace and giggled lightly.

"What's so funny?"

"All this seems so...surreal. Is it really okay for me to be staying with you, Keiichi?"

He slowly released her, and turned her around to see here eye to eye.

He tried to remain serious, but broke a smile anyway.

"Belldandy. Of course it is. It was my wish for you to find your happiness. I take full responsibility, and will do my best to make sure that happens, no matter what it takes; I will always be here for you...",

He paused momentarily to gather his thoughts.

"Ever since we met as kids, I wanted to see you again, Bell. It may not seem like it now, since we had our memories sealed away from back then, but I always knew deep down inside my heart, that there was someone out there who needed me. And I realize that now that someone is you, Belldandy. I want you here with me. I need to protect you. And above all, I want you to be happy...plus the...k-kiss from this morning...it was...uh...very warm. And I could feel your emotions in it. I can't put in words how...unexpected it was. Ah! What I mean is...um...", he trailed off.

Belldandy was shedding a few tears. Not from sadness, but pure joy.

"Ah! Sorry, Bell. I didn't mean to make you cry."

She hugged him tightly, and shook her head 'no' into his chest.

He continued to hold her close, trying to alleviate her mood.

"Thank you Keiichi. I really don't know how to repay you for your kindness. But what I said this morning was true. I fell in love with you back then. Even if I was a child, I was more mature for my age at that time. I too always wanted someone to love me and protect me for such a long time. Please take care of me Keiichi. I'm so happy I could meet you again."

She leaned into his embrace and planted a soft kiss once again on his lips.

He returned her affections more intensely than earlier this morning.

A moment later, Keiichi was begging for air, and was getting lightheaded; nearly passing out from lack of oxygen to his brain.

"Wow." is all he could reply. Glancing at his wrist watch he noticed the time.  
It was nearly eleven AM.

"Ack! Where did the time go? I have to be at work by three!", he blurted out, nearly scaring the Goddess in front of him.

"Oh, sorry, Keiichi. I got a little carried away. So, shall we go shopping now?", Belldandy replied, as she was still blushing from their passion-filled kiss which lasted much longer than she anticipated. He nodded yes, as they ambled towards the door.

* * *

As they finally headed out into Nekomi, Belldandy saw the beautiful sakura trees in full bloom. She was now seated in the side-car of Keii's trusty Beemer motorcycle. Belldandy just marveled at the beautiful scenery around her.

Keiichi was looking quite serious, as there was quite a bit of late morning traffic. Once they reached downtown, he found a parking spot on a side road that was adjacent to the shopping district.

After giving Belldandy assistance out of the side-car, he held her hand as they continued towards the local grocery store. It was Belldandy's first time ever, and her eyes sparkled as she saw various types of food and fresh produce.

She picked up several types of meat including beef, pork and fresh tuna; as well as fresh daikon, cabbage and other various vegetables. On the way to the register, she passed the tea aisle. "Keiichi, could we get some tea as well?", she asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure thing, Belldandy. Pick out whatever you like. Oh, I guess we'll need a teapot and cups as well. We can buy that at the shop next door."

She smiled suddenly, then hugged him out of appreciation for his outright generosity.

"It's okay, Belldandy, whatever makes you happy.", he nervously replied, as everyone in the store witnessed the scene of public affection.

Once Keiichi and Belldandy finished in the grocery store, they proceeded to their next stop; a 100 yen shop.

Belldandy found what she was looking for almost immediately.  
A beautiful white porcelain teapot with pink sakura flowers adorning the sides, along with two matching tea cups. They also purchased a few pots and pans, so Belldandy could cook a decent home-cooked meal, as well as some plates, cups and bowls...

She was tickled pink.

After Keiichi paid once again, they made their way back to his parked Beemer. He then realized all the groceries would have to be packed into the side-car, and Belldandy would have to ride behind him on the main seat once again. He didn't seem to mind though, as neither did Bell.

She held onto him much tighter than earlier. She hugged him from behind and lightly blushed. Belldandy was very excited to start her new life with her long-lost childhood friend. She realized that they would be together from now on, and was very thankful to have Keiichi in her life again.

She was beginning to have more feelings for him.

As did he.

He wouldn't admit it out loud, but she knew that he cared for her deeply. And he'd do anything humanly possible to make sure she found her true happiness.

Well, he did have one more surprise for Belldandy.  
And he would give it to her tonight after work.  
No excuses. No interruptions. No matter what.

* * *

A/N:

Gamera68: "Dang. That took me nearly 3 hours to knock out. It ran much longer than I originally planed, but it came out pretty good. The spell Belldandy used to repair the house and temple, came straight from the 1993 OVA - pretty much word for word. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. It came to me last night, no thanks to my insomnia, LOL."

*Update*

K1 X Bell: "Okay, here is my edition of chapter 6. Hope you guys like it. I guess I'm doing chapter 7 over next. Hurray…" …Sarcasm…

Gamera68 : "Took ya long enough...*sarcasm* Love it!"


	7. Promise

Ah! My Goddess: Mirrored Souls: Chapter 7: Promise  
...

We hope you enjoy reading our story!  
**This is Alternate Universe (AU), so Out of Character ( OOC ) is to be expected.**

Gamera68: "Well, here it is, chapter 7 of 'Mirrored Souls'.

It picks up immediately after Belldandy and Keiichi return home from shopping."

***Update***

**K1 X Bell: "Here is chapter 7 (edited) Woot, hurray, rainbows, and sunshine… yeah…that stuff."**

Disclaimer:  
_We do not in any way own 'Ah! My Goddess' or any characters from the OVA, anime, manga or movie._

Rated T - English - Comfort, Romance and Comedy

* * *

After the happy couple returned home from their shopping excursion, Belldandy went about preparing lunch for Keiichi, as he had to be at his job by three o'clock PM.

Lunch consisted of hamburger steak along with a fresh salad topped by a raspberry vinaigrette dressing.

"Wow, Bell. It looks amazing. Thanks for the meal!"

"Oh, you're very welcome Keiichi. I hope it is to your liking.", she gladly replied after hearing his compliment.

"**Oh my Goddess**, this is very delicious!", he replied in-between mouthfuls.

She had also prepared a fresh pot of Darjeeling Tea, using her brand new tea set, which they had purchased earlier.

After helping Belldandy clear the plates from the table, he got himself ready to go to work. He wanted to leave a bit early, as he had to make a quick stop before his eight hour shift.

Belldandy had also arranged a good-sized bento for him, with the leftover hamburger steak and salad from lunch. She also prepared a thermos of freshly made iced coffee.

"Hey Bell, I have to head off to work now, but I'll be home shortly after eleven... Here's my work number in case you need to contact me, but only if it's an emergency; my boss can be quite strict, and doesn't allow any personal phone calls during my shift."

"Okay, thank you Keiichi.", she happily replied, as she held the piece of paper with the number scribbled on it over her heart.

As she walked him towards the door, she was silently wishing to herself that he'd return home much sooner than that. It would be her first time alone since being reunited with him the night before.

"Have a good afternoon at work, Keiichi. And please don't over-exert yourself."

"Thank you, Bell. I'll do my best."

He turned towards her and gave her a firm hug.  
She reciprocated his gesture by pulling him closer, kissing him on the lips; pouring all her feelings into it.

"May fortune smile upon you.", she whispered in his ear.

He felt tiny goosebumps race up and down his back from hearing her simple, yet effective spell.

He reluctantly released her, smiled and waved goodbye; as he walked briskly to retrieve his motorcycle from the shed behind the temple.

Belldandy leaned against the door as it closed.

_'Come home soon, my love.'_ , she silently said to herself, as a single tear trickled down her pink cheek.

* * *

Much to Keiichi's surprise, there was barley any traffic whatsoever, considering it was a beautiful springtime Saturday afternoon.

Once he found his pre-determined destination, he quickly found a parking spot directly in front of the shop. He parked his Beemer, and rapidly ran inside said shop. He spotted immediately what he was searching for. After paying for his purchase, he placed it in his leather jacket's inside pocket for safe keeping until after work.

He inwardly smiled to himself, knowing that tonight would be very special for his one and only, Belldandy.

Upon arriving at the warehouse where he was employed, he was surprised yet once again, when he found out his boss was absent due to the flu. His replacement supervisor was much easier going than his often mean-spirited manager.

His work load was half the size than usual.

Keiichi had no idea that his current string of good luck was due to Belldandy's simple incantation, and not just a series of random coincidences.

During his break, Keiichi happily devoured Belldandy's love-filled bento. He was quite content the way things were going since Belldandy reappeared in his life.

The rest of his work shift went quite smoothly, and before he knew it, his job was finished for the remainder of the evening. It was only ten minutes before nine PM; two hours earlier than his usual quitting time. As an additional bonus, he would be paid for the full eight hour work day.

* * *

He arrived at home approximately twenty minutes later. He parked his Beemer in the shed behind the temple, and hastily walked towards the house. Sliding the door open, he removed his shoes, then slid the door closed, and locked it behind him.

"Belldandy! I'm ho - **_oooof!_**"  
She glomped him quite hard, knocking themselves to the entrance-way floor below.

"Keiichi! Welcome home! I'm so happy to see you!", she bubbly replied, as she covered his face with soft, wet kisses.

"Hi, Bell. Miss me much?", he teased her.

"Yes, Keii. I did. I'm surprised to see you home so early, but I'm glad that you are.", she answered, as she helped him off the floor. She was smiling from ear to ear.

"Uh, yeah. I had a great day at work. I finished much earlier than expected, and I will still be paid for the full shift."

"Oh! That's wonderful news, Keii. I hope you're hungry. I have dinner prepared for you. Or would you prefer to take a bath first?"

"Dinner sounds great, Bell. Thank you so much.", he answered, as they made their way to the tea room.

Belldandy's home-cooked meal comprised of fresh mahi-mahi, steamed mixed vegetables and brown rice, along with a giant chocolate cake for desert.

Keiichi was rendered incoherent, as he was shocked at the amount of food she had lovingly cooked for dinner.

"I hope that you enjoy what I prepared, Keiichi. I watched a 'TV show' about cooking today and took some notes. I hope you don't mind. I tried to keep myself occupied while you were at work, but I did miss you though...", she quietly explained, with a sudden hint of sadness in her voice.

"Belldandy...I - I don't know what else to say, except thank you very much. It looks simply amazing."

Her mood brightened considerably, after hearing his heart-felt compliment.

"Thank you Keiichi; hearing that makes me happy.", she softly replied as her face grew a light blush.

* * *

While the couple ate dinner, Belldandy's face glowed bright pink whenever Keiichi would glance in her direction. The dinnertime conversation consisted mostly of small talk. Keiichi talked about his current job, and his studies at Nekomi Tech.

Belldandy mentioned to him how much she learned just from watching cooking shows on the local TBS TV station. Her notebook was nearly one-quarter full of new recipes she was dying to try out.

After clearing the table, Keiichi retired to take a quick bath.

Once he was finished, he found Belldandy patiently awaiting his return in the tea room. She was going over her 'recipe notebook', planning on what to make tomorrow morning for breakfast.

"Belldandy."

"Ah! Yes, Keii.", she replied as she was somewhat startled, and deep in thought.

"Would you like to go for a walk? It's a beautiful evening tonight."

"Oh, yes. That sounds wonderful."

After retrieving their jackets, they wandered around the temple grounds, admiring the crisp night sky sparkling with hundreds of stars.

"So pretty.", Belldandy commented to the view above.

"Not as pretty as you, Belldandy."

She blushed madly upon hearing his heart-felt compliment, and held his hand tighter.

* * *

A short time after, Keiichi unexpectedly lead her to the clearing in the woods, just behind the temple grounds; the very same place he found her hiding in the forest - those many years ago.

Belldandy started getting misty-eyed, as she realized where they were.

"Keiichi...this is..."

"The place we first met as kids.", he finished her sentence.

She hugged him tighter than ever, not wanting to let him go, as all the happy childhood memories once again flooded her mind.

They both remained silent for a few minutes, just holding each other.

"Belldandy."

"Yes, Keiichi.", she replied as she released him from her 'Hug of Doom.'

"Do you remember our promise. Before you left?"

She silently shook her head yes in agreement.

"Well, I know it's late, but I have a present for you. But, before I give it to you, I just want to let you know once again how happy I am to see you after all these years. And I know it's kind of sudden, but there was something I wanted to ask you back then, but never had the chance to..."

Belldandy was puzzled somewhat at Keiichi's statement, wondering what he was referring to.

He then reached into his leather jacket's inside pocket, and retrieved a small black velvet box.

"Belldandy. I have always been in love with you since the time we met as children. And what I wanted to ask you back then, but never had the chance to ask you, since you had to erase my memory, is something I just have to say. But since your recent return, and our childhood memories being restored...I...Um...ah..._ummmm._..."

Keiichi started to lose his confidence, but regained it once anew, as Belldandy gently squeezed his hand.

"Keiichi...please continue. What is it that you want to say?", she lovingly asked, as she looked into his eyes, and smiled.

A few awkward moments passed, as he re-gathered his courage; and spoke once again.

"Belldandy. Will you b-be my girlfriend?", he sputtered out, as he opened the small velvet box, and presented it in front of her.

Belldandy was astonished at what was inside that simple, black velvet box.

It was the ring she fell in love with from the festival when she first met Keiichi, but made of pure sterling silver; with a small lavender amethyst adorning it.

Belldandy then recalled the promise he made to her, well over a decade ago.

She jumped into his open arms, then happily replied 'yes!'

He then placed the ring on her right ring finger, then proceeded to kiss her with all his might. Belldandy felt as though she were floating. For the first time since returning to Earth, her heart was over bursting with pure joy, and overwhelming love.

"Thank you Keiichi. Thank you! I love you so, so very much!" she lovingly replied, between tears of happiness.

* * *

After another short stroll around the woods, they eventually returned to the house.

The happy couple unanimously decided it was getting quite late.

Keiichi gave Belldandy an old white button-down dress shirt she could use to sleep in, since it was too big for him to ever wear.

She smiled and thanked him with a light hug and kiss, then wished him a good night's sleep.

Upon retiring to his bedroom - which was directly across the hall from Belldandy's - he found it quite difficult to fall asleep; he was just way too excited.

**Keiichi finally had his first girlfriend ever.**

Sure, she was a goddess, but she was also his childhood friend and very first love. He just laid in his futon, grinning like an fool. He reflected on just how much his life had changed over the course of the past two days.

Keiichi still couldn't get over the fact he was living with Belldandy.

'_She's right across the hallway from me. I hope she finds her happiness someday, but us being together has made me happier than I could ever imagine. I know she loves me as much as I love her, but is it enough to keep her from being sad? Well, I did promise her that I'd be there for her, no matter what. I just want Bell to find what she's looking for; after everything she went through - she really deserves it - I'll just have to do my best...',_ Keiichi silently thought to himself.

* * *

His train of thought was abruptly interrupted by a light tapping on his bedroom door.

"Ah! Yes!", he hastily replied, as he quickly sprang up from his futon bed.

"Keiichi..."

"What is it, Bell?"

"Ah Keiichi, are you still awake? Do you have a moment?"

"Uh, yes Bell. Come in please."

She proceeded to slowly slide his door open, wearing only the white shirt he gave her a short while ago, which came down to just above her knees.

He noticed that her hair wasn't in a ponytail, and it came down past her slender waist.

Belldandy was hugging the pillow Keiichi gave to her across her chest, and had her face buried in it.

After sliding the door behind herself closed; she just stood there, and began to fidget nervously.

"Excuse me, Keii. I'm sorry to disturb you..."

"It's okay, Bell. Is there something wrong?", he inquired out of genuine concern.

"Ah yes. My room is pitch dark...", she softly replied.

"Well, it is night time." He said slowly, wondering what she was getting at.

"T-that's true...b-but it's not only just that...i-it's too dark...ah...Do you get lonely when you're by yourself, in a very dark place?"

Now, Keiichi was getting worried. Was Belldandy afraid of the dark?

_She was clearly distressed._

_Belldandy didn't want to tell him the real reason. It would make him worry even more. It was part of her punishment when she returned to Heaven after sealing his memories away as a child._

_And after having her memories sealed away as well._

"You do, don't you?", she nervously stated.

Keiichi finally came to a rapid conclusion, deciding not to press the issue any further.

"Is it that you're afraid of being alone in the dark?"

Belldandy was starting to sniffle, as she had tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Yes, Keiichi. I am. But tonight...with the ring, and ah...I'm now your girlfriend, and we're living together in the same house, and ah...would it be okay if I...slept in here with you too? I don't want to be alone tonight.", she boldly confessed, as she began to gently sob.

"I-I don't w-want to _*snifff*_ trouble you...Keii...and I promise I w-won't bother y-your s-sleep...so p-please, Keiichi...please let...me..."

"Belldandy. It's okay. You can sleep in here with me...I don't want to see you sad...so it's fine.", as he motioned for her to come closer.

She dried her tear-stained cheeks with the long sleeves of her night-shirt.

"Thank you, Keiichi.", she replied as she slowly made her way across his partly-darkened bedroom.

* * *

She then plopped her pillow onto his futon, as he scooted over to the right-hand side to make room for her. Keiichi was somewhat caught off guard as she openly decided to sleep with him in the very same futon bed.

Okay, now he was kind of nervous. He had thought she would just go and get her own futon.

"Feeling better now, Bell?"

"Yes, Keiichi. Thank you."

"Well, good night, Bell.", he quickly replied, as he laid back down and pulled the covers over themselves.

"Good night, Keii."

He turned his back to her as he suddenly blushed bright red, unsure of how to react to this sudden development.

Belldandy slowly wrapped her right arm over him, and pulled herself closer to him. He began to get more nervous, as he could feel the heat from her body penetrate their nightwear.

Keiichi's heart rate skyrocketed, realizing just how close she was.

She then gently exhaled on his neck, resulting in Keiichi getting a major case of goose bumps.

"Keii...are you feeling alright? She could see his aura flaring a bunch of different colors before settling on a bright orange color. 'He's very stressed about something… is it me?.'

She sadly replied, as she started to get up.

"Bell. Please wait. It's not that. It's just that...well, um, how do I put this? I've never slept next to a woman in my entire life, and well the truth of the matter is...I'm not sure how to react to all this so suddenly. Ah! Wait! Don't get the wrong idea, though. It's just that, well, you're very beautiful, and a very attractive woman. Ah! What the hell am I saying?", he stated, as he starts to get rather flustered, and began to fumble his words.

"You think I'm beautiful, Keii?", she embarrassingly replied.

After she laid back down next to him, he continued:

"Well, yeah. You are without a doubt, the most beautiful woman I've ever met, Bell. But please don't get the wrong idea, it's just...it's just that right now I'm an absolute nervous wreck. You're the first girlfriend I've ever had, and of course I love you very much, and I've been laying down here, thinking of all the moments we've shared, in such a short amount of time since you literally 'popped' into my life, to grant me of all people a wish. And my wish was for you to find your happiness, but here I am, the one who is now happy. Having someone like you in my life has made me the happiest I have ever been. Thank you, Bell. Thank you so much..."

Keiichi, unable to hold his feelings inside any longer, a few tears escaped his eyes.

Belldandy quickly sat up and turned to face him.

Her heart immediately went out to him; and gently pulled him into her loving embrace, then attempted to sing a song to heal his broken heart.

He then laid his head in her ample bosom, not wanting to let her go; lest she disappear from his life again. He wouldn't be able to face that type of sorrow ever again.

"Keiichi, you have told me that you will always be there for me. And now it's my turn." Leaning in closer to him, she whispered softy in his ear.

"If you need a shoulder to cry on, I promise I won't tell anyone."

He held on for a few more seconds trying to prevent the impending flood that was his emotions, but with her comforting words, the dam finally broke.

Several years of absolute torment, heartache and pain tore throughout his fractured soul.

She continued to comfort Keiichi, and console him for quite some time.

* * *

Roughly fourty-five minutes later, Keiichi's tears finally ceased.  
Once she helped him dry his face and cheeks, she lovingly held his hands in her own, and finally spoke.

"My dear Keiichi. Just as you are here for me, I shall be here for you as well. I love you very much, and you don't have to be lonely anymore. I truly love you, with all my heart and soul. When I am near you, holding your hand or just thinking of you, my chest tightens; and the desire for me to be closer to you overcomes me. And when you hold me in your arms, or kiss me, that desire for me to be closer to you, causes the feelings I carry for you to increase exponentially. I want you to be happy as well, my love. You deserve it just as much. Just having you in my life helps the loneliness I had for such a long time, seem like a distant bad memory. Your warm kindness and unbridled compassion and sincerity for my well-being, has made me very happy. I am so blessed to have you in my life Keiichi."

After Belldandy's heart-felt declaration, he finally looked in her lovely cobalt blue eyes, held her face gently in his hands, then kissed her once more. She yet again returned his love, with more passion than ever.

After releasing her from their kiss, he had a chance to speak.

"Thank you, Bell. I feel much better now. I love you so much. And I must admit, since you've come back into my life, I do feel better; and not so alone anymore. Please stay with me, Bell. And, um...you can sleep in here with me from now on...if you'd like...to..."

"You're very welcome, my Keiichi. I'd be more than happy to on both counts.", she happily replied as she glomped him, and pulled him into the fluffy futon bed.

As they laid down for the last time, they just held each other for a while, dreaming of what the future may hold. After a few moments of awkward silence, Keiichi had something else to say.

"Hey, Bell?"

"Mmmm...yes?"

"I was wondering...um...would you like to go on a d-d-date tomorrow?"

"What is a 'date' Keiichi?"

"Well, it's when a boyfriend and girlfriend go out and have some sort of fun activity planned. Something like going to the movies or um...have a picnic in a park, or maybe an amusement park...or go to the beach...something we can do, just the two of us together."

"Yes, that sounds wonderful. I'd love to."

"Thank you, Bell...then tomorrow we'll have our first date."

"And thank you, Keiichi. Let's try to get some sleep now. I'm very much looking forward to our 'date' tomorrow. Good night, my love."

She then gave him a good night kiss.

Keiichi blushed lightly, as Belldandy let out an approving moan.

"Good night, Bell."

A few moments later, the happy couple fell sound asleep, still holding each other throughout the remainder of the night.

They both dreamed of happier times together.

* * *

A/N:

Gamera68: "Wow, 4 hours. And SEVERAL additional revisions. Good thing I was up half the night due once again to insomnia, as I had this chapter already planned out. I hope that you enjoyed it. I tried to keep it light and fluffy. Even though I somewhat hinted at a very dark time in Belldandy's past. I won't give anything else away at this moment, so please don't flood my inbox with questions asking me what the heck it could be.

And if you so happen to figure it out, please no spoilers in the comments. Thank you! That issue will be resolved in the future. Thank you once again for your continued support. Feedback is always welcome. Next chapter, Bell and Keii will have their very first date! "  
**  
*Update April 12, 2013***

K1 X Bell: "Well here is the updated version of chapter 7… Hurray. Due to Gamera wanting me to keep certain elements of the story I couldn't change it as much as I'd liked too, but hey. 'Spilled milk and all that.'"


End file.
